Transparent conducting oxides (TCOs) are extensively used in electronic applications where electrical conduction and optical transparency are both required. Some example applications include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) organic light emitting diodes (LEDs), solar cells, etc. Indium tin oxide (ITO) is widely used because of it's high transparency, low resistivity, and high work function. One drawback to ITO is limited chemical stability at higher temperatures. It is also desirable to further reduce electrical resistivity in TCOs.
Tungsten-doped indium oxide (IWO) materials are being explored as possible alternatives to TCOs such as ITO due to properties such as high transparency and high carrier mobility. However, IWO formation methods such as metal sputtering and subsequent oxidation do not provide films or other structures of the quality and cost necessary for some device applications.
What are needed are methods to form IWO films that produce improved IWO structures with improved properties such as transparency, resistivity, crystallinity, step coverage, mechanical properties, etc. What are also needed are improved IWO films, structures, etc. and devices utilizing these IWO oxides that take advantage of the improved properties.